


PTS-hee-hee

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Bondage, Foot Fetish, Oneshot, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickle torture, Tickling, foot tickling, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Aug 23, 2010, Flippy decides to capture his evil counterpart(they're physically seperated) and make him endure some torture after all he put him through.





	PTS-hee-hee

Prologue: It had taken weeks, but Flippy finally had caught his evil side and cuffed him up. Now it was time to enact some vengeance upon him. Evil has awoken, after a long sleep, and comes face to face with Flippy who is holding a feather. He's not enthused by this.

 

Evil: *Thrashing around beneath Flippy* Oh HELL NO!

Flippy: You would be grateful if you knew all the things I made a promise not to do. *Grins* Oh, I see, now you don't want me to torture you. All because I have a feather.

Evil: Uh ... I can wait. *He begins to sweat *

Flippy: Yeah, sure. . . That's why, *smirks* I have other plans though. 

Evil: Like?

Flippy: *Tickles him mercilessly under his arms * 

Evil: You lied!

Flippy: No, you called my bluff.

Evil: The fuck?!

*Flippy's eyes light up and he grins wider as he runs the feather between Evil's toes*

*Evil can't help it anymore, he bursts out laughing and squirms but to no avail*

Evil: *Is laughing too hard to make up words while Flippy keeps torturing his toes*

Flippy: I got a pet chinchilla, Evil. He's soft and loves tickling me, so he'll love tickling you.

Evil: Wait. . . you mean. . . 

Flippy: Yup, he doesn't need any motivation, he does the work out of love, and there is nothing about him that doesn't tickle, his little toes, his whiskers, his fluffy tail, his fur, it's all ticklish. I didn't think much about it until today. 

Evil: Please tell me you didn't bring him here with you.

Flippy: Why would I bring him up if I didn't have him, Evil knows I rarely throw hollow threats at him. 

Evil: *Sweating * um, uh, yeah. . . 

Flippy: *Whistles and Flippy walks inside, hands the pet carrier over and leaves, grinning like a moron* 

*Chinchilla makes an squeak of indignation*

Flippy: Looks like someone hasn't been out to play today.

*Evil stares at the cage with wide eyes*

Flippy: Hmm, I don't know, Chinchilla already likes to give love-nibbles(little licks that also include their teeth touching the skin lightly) Than again, we could always hide some seeds between his toes and sprinkle a tiny bit of salt on him, I don't want Chinchilla getting a tummy ache, as is Evil will probably taste horrible. *Opens the cage and a little fuzzy white rodent hops out and climbs onto Flippy's offered paw* Look at this Evil, fully grown, yet only two and a half pounds, although Chinchilla is a bit heavier than the average chinchilla.

Evil: So, that . . . little chilla thingy is going to do what exactly?

Flippy: Well, they tend to lick and nibble on you a bit at first to identify you, as for what he'll do, he's got his own little ideas.

*Chinchilla cuddles against Flippy's neck, the male picks him up gently and sets him on Evil's back*

Chinchilla: Eeeeen? *Sniffs around and twitches his whiskers as he moves around* 

Evil: *stiffens as the white-furred rodent sniffs around his ears* Shoo, go on, shoo.

*Chinchilla twitches his tail and sniffs at Evil's neck, his whiskers tickling lightly*

 

Evil: *tries to keep a straight face, although it's very hard. He moves his head around, hoping to make Chinchilla go somewhere else.*

*Chinchilla tilts his head to the side* "Eeenee?" *crawls under the male's chin, his little tail tickling as it goes*

Flippy: Hey, Chinchilla, want some seeds? *drops a tiny seed near Evil's shoulders, the rodent's whiskers twitch and he hops softly over to the seed, picking it up and nibbling on it, his tail wagging wildly, tickling Evil's armpit*

Evil: *Stammering in surprise* F-f-Flippy, make him s-t-top! 

Flippy: I'm afraid I can't, they only wag their tails like that when they are really into something.

*Chinchilla sniffs around, picking up tiny crumbs and twitching his whiskers as he goes* 

Flippy: Oops. *Drops another little seed near Evil's left side*

Evil: *cackling softly, his arms trembling as he rattles the shackles around his wrists* L-l-Flippy, come on, wh-wh-why not make a deal?

Flippy: *Idly running the feather up and down Evil's foot* Uh-uh, you and I made a deal, it fell through every time. We've made so many, each one, you broke. Now I'm making a deal to tickle you until you pass out, and I intend to follow through with it too.

*The chinchilla suddenly pauses mid-step, his black eyes gleaming he twitches his nose* "Eenken." *Chinchilla love-nibbles Evil's sides, his little whiskers tickling Evil along with the rodent's little teeth and tongue*

*Tears fill Evil's eyes as he begins to laugh like crazy, his eyes wide*

Flippy: Good, little Chinchilla, always so clever.

*Chinchilla's tail flickers back and forth happily, only intensifying the tickling feeling*

*Chinchilla finally stops nibbling evil's sides and picks the seed up, he sniffs it, and then picks it up before scurrying back up onto Evil's back, causing more laughter to escape said male's mouth*

Flippy: Aww, you don't want it? Or would you rather I hide it?

*The rodent drops the seed and nudges it around downheartedly*

*Flippy picks the seed up, making Chinchilla chirrup with glee*

Flippy: I'll just slip it between his toes. *Blocks Chinchilla's line of sight with his arm* Now, you figure out where I hid it.

*Chinchilla chirrups and scurries along, licking and nibbling on Evil's legs as he goes*

*Evil's downright busting a seam, he's squirming and trying his damnedest to move his feet and get the seed out from between his toes, but he can't even focus on wiggling them he's so busy laughing*

*Evil's so busy laughing he almost chokes when the chinchilla's tail brushes along the inside of his thighs, Flippy just watches, running the feather along the area Chinchilla's tail tickled, delighting in how he twitches when the feather touches his thighs* 

Flippy: Is that a nervous response, or are you really ticklish there, hmm?

Evil: Hhehehehe, it-s-s n-n-nothing!

*Chinchilla begins nosing around the pad of Evil's foot, making said bear let out a hoot of laughter as he tries to move his foot away, but Flippy is still holding him down*

Evil: I h-h-h-ope y-y-y-ou -d-die pa-i-infully!

*Chinchilla's little nos twitches, his whiskers tingling up and don as he searches around the male's foot, he wags his tail, making Evil laugh even louder(damn, how much louder can he get?)*

Evil: *Laughs until he passes out *

Flippy: Huh, that was fast. *He pets the chinchilla and praises it*


End file.
